Happy Birthday Indonesia !
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: Pokoknya tentang ultahnya Indonesia deh.Oke summary ga mutu ini moga bisa mencairkan suasana hati para reader


Author Note :

Kalau ga lucu mohon jangan bully aku *bow*

Karakter Indonesia : Aku akan simple buat karakter Indo,Indo itu sifatnya keibuan,cerewet,malaysia itu musuh bubuyutan,lemah kalau ia mendengar kata "please" jadi Indo nurutin deh (XD),terus dia suka banget makan empal gentong,suka yang namanya drama ampe nangis bombay,kalau di beri suprise ia akan terkejut lalu bilang "Oh ya allah, ya allah" hal yang pertama ia katakan lalu ia benci banget sama asep rokok dan satu hal ia memelihara burung garuda !

Karakter Netherland : Simple aja kata Sha ia hobinya ngerokok

Karakter Japan : Simple aja dia pendiam dan pekerja keras walaupun ia seringkali seperti orang tua yang menyukai ketenangan (seperti ku dong ga suka ribut-ribut XD) ia adalah sahabat Jerman

Karakter Jerman : Simple aja dia adalah sahabat Japan dan ia adalah tokoh yang sangat serius dan menganggap hal buruk akan terjadi bila tidak mengikuti peraturan atau kata-kata di buku.

Disclaimer: (日丸屋秀和 _Himaruya Hidekazu_**?**)

Pairing: Italia,Jerman,Jepang,Netherland and Indonesia

Rating: T (Teen)

Genre :Friendship/Drama (?)

Warning:OOC,ABAL,Firstfic/NEWBIE,sesuai bahasaku sendiri,typo,one short dkk,dll.

Happy Reading !

* * *

Happy Birthday Indonesia !

Burung-burung di taman belakang rumah Indonesia yang berisiknya minta ampun meminta makan sama majikannya yaitu tak lain lagi Indonesia wanita muda yang menyelamatkan bangsa kaum perempuan dari masa-masa kebodohan,ketidak sesuaian di zaman modern ini,menyelamatkan sebagian wanita dari virus berbahaya seperti HIV,H2N1 (Apaan tuh?),Narkoba dll deh merasa terganggu ketenangannya yang matanya sekarang merem melek merem melek jalan ngambil makanan burung garuda (emang apaan makannya?Gatau aku jugaXD) ia kebiasaan banget kejeduk jeduk tembok atau pintu kalau dia masih dalam keadaan merem melek merem melek (baca:ngantuk).

TING TONG TING TONG (Bel rumah Indo)

Bel itu di abaikan oleh Indo yang sekarang ngeces di sofa tidur lagi sehabis ngasih makan tuh burung.

5 Menit bel terus berdentang TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG ! Bel itu pun semakakin mengeras di kuping Indonesia yang masih bobo di sofa empuk birunya,kemudian ia membuka mata dan mendumel-dumel APAAN SIH PAGI BUTA GINI BERTAMU HUH TIDAK LIAT YA AKU SEDANG TIDUR! Batin si Indonesia

Clek!Bukalah pintu tersebut

Indonesia : "WOI SABAR NAPA!GUE LAGI TIDUR TAU !" (Loh kok siapa ini yang sembarangan ngerokok ini kan area dilarang merokok semua orang juga tau batin Indo kesel banget)

Orang Asing : "Excuse me madam,aku mencari ibu Kartini yang biasa di sebut Indo ?"

Indonesia : "NYARI GUE LO ?" (Logat Indonesanya jelek amat nih gak baik!Batin Indo)

Orang Asing : "By The Way,anda yang di sebut Indo itu ?"

Indonesia : "IA,EMANG LO SIAPA BERANI-BERANINYA NGEROKOK DI TEMPAT GUA!" Teriak indo yang masih keselnya belum adem ayem

Orang Asing : "Ngerokok madam?" si orang asing pura-pura polos

Indonesia : "IA,ITU TUH TUH" Indo nunjuk-nunjuk sebatang rokok yang ada di tangan kiri orang tersebut

Orang Asing : "Bu Kartini eh,maksud aku Indo perkenalkan nama saya Netherland,aku di utus kesini karna-" Netherland ga ngelanjutin kata-katanya karna lupa tadi ia harus ngapain kan dia di suruh sih Italy,Japan,Jerman ke resto cafe "Aduh aku lupa hehehe :D" si Netherland cengir giginya pada kuning

Indonesia : "Ih bau ga usah cengir deh asapmu bikin paru-paruku sakit saja!" Indo nutup idung

Netherland : "Udah deh mbak Kartine eh,maksudku Indo ikut aku" *JLEB dibilang aku wabah penyakit batinku

Indonesia : "Ogah amat gua gak kenal lo siapa" tangan Indo dilipat kedada "Jangan-jangan kamu bakal nyulik gua terus gua diapa-apain sama lo en temen lo pada" lanjutnya

Netherland : "Cerewet juga nih orang" suara Netherland pelan namun masih keengeran ama Indo

Indonesia : "APA KATAMU AKU CEREWET?" kaki kanan Indo menghentak hentak layaknya orang lagi marah

Netherland : "Eh?E...enggak kok mbak cantik seperti bunga mawar" rayuannya berhasil menenangkan hati Indo

Indonesia : "Kok aku gak kenal lo ya?Jangan-jangan lo kenal temen-temen gua?"

Netherland : "Oh ya ya aku kenal namanya si Malaykan?" *Ooops aku salah ngomong harusnya Japan,Italy,Jerman ini malah musuhnya doeenng aku bakal di sate nih batinnya*

Indonesia : "Lo bilang Malay?Si kampungan budaya itu yang bajunya ngikutin aku terus Malay tiruan itu?Apa gua harus mukul lo sekarang?" tangan kanan maco si Indo mulai melayang-layang menuju muka Netherland

Italy : "Hi Indo!" teriaknya dari belakan Netherland

Indonesia : "Eh,ada Italy" si Indo ga jadi mukul si Netherland ia jadi terpana-pana sama Italy yang ia bawa yaitu pizza "Bagi dong pizzanya Italy aku lapar~" kyuuuyukk kruyuukk bunyi perut Indo dan tangannya sedang memohon-mohon untuk diberi

Italy : "Mau?Mbak Indo?Mau?Nih kalau mau" lalu Indo menjulurkan tangannya tapi Italy ga jadi ngasih ia embat semua pizza yang ia bawa

Indonesia : "Mau ngasih ga sih pelit amat sih lo kalau minta pizza sama spageti gitu aku kan pengen banget nih lagi ngiler huhuuhu" Indonesia malah nangis sekarang

Netherland : "Ly,gimana nih kok baru babak pertama dia nangis sih payah ah kamu ga asik" bibir Netherland manyun terus ngisep rokok lagi terus buang asep lagi terus isep lagi lalu buang asap lagi dst

Italy : "Land,kamu juga payah masa suruh ke cafe aja lama banget" Italy ngomong sambil ngunyah-ngunyah pizzanya yang masih di mulut

Indonesia : "Uwaaaaa BAU ASEP ROKOK TAUK!" *uhuk*uhuk (Baca:Batuk)

Italy : "Ndo,dari pada disini bau asep rokok mendingan ndo ikut Ly aja ke cafe mau ga?"

Indonesia: "Mauuuuu~~~!Tapi Ly yang bayar yaa?"

Italy : "Ogah ah kalau bayarin,duit ku lagi kering" Italy balik badan lalu kabur entah kemana

Indonesia: "Oi" Indo menepuk tangan Netherland "Kamu mau bayarin khaaan~~Pleaasee~~" mata Indo berbinar-binar

Netherland : "Eh?" pas liat mata Indo kasian juga nih ya "Baiklah"

Indonesia : "Eh?Yang bener,bener nih ?Jangan bikin gue seneng banget nih Land"

Netherland : "Beneran tapi ada syaratnya"

Indonesia : "Apa-apaan ?"

Netherland : "Jangan ngomen kalau aku lagi ngerokok ya karna no smoking no life mba"

Indonesia : "Rokok kok jadi kehidupan aneh,tapi ya oke deh"

Neterland : " Oke kalau gitu ikut aku!"

* * *

Netherland : "Indonesia masuk dulu nanti aku nyusul"

Indonesia : "Oke deh siap pak"

Setiba di cafe dalam Indonesia di sana ia ga bisa liat apa-apa dia sempet kejeduk tembok lagi,lalu dia ke sandung kursi lalu ia jatuh tuh tuh

GUUUBBBRRRAAAKKK !

Seluruh penghuni cafe kaget dari posisi siapnya lalu Italy nyalain lampunya juga membuka kaca yang menghalangi masuk sinar mentari pagi

Japan,Jerman,Italy : "Siapa yang jatuh ?" mereka saling bertatap muka satu sama lain lalu menggeleng geleng kepala tanda gak tau Netherland masuk Clek !

Netherland : "Haaah Mba kenapa jatuh?" lalu Netherland menyimpan bunga mawarnya di atas meja kemudian membantu Indo yang jatuh untuk berdiri

Indonesia : " Makasih Land,Kalau ga ada kamu aku bisa mati ngesot (?)"

Italy,Jerman,Japan terkejut lalu serempak bilang : "Jadi yang jatuh Indonesia?"

Italy : "BWAHAHAHAHAHA liat kepalanya benjol abu gitu hahahahha!" Italy ngakak abis sedangkan yang ditertawakan cemberut berkerut kerut keningnya

Jerman : "Benarkan yang dikatakan buku ini,mematikan lampu membuat orang tersandung,terjeduk,dan masalah lainnya" Jerman membuka-buka bukunya

Japan : "_Ano...Gomen_ mba Indo.."

Netherland : "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU INDONESIA!"

Japan : " Happy Birthday Indonesia wish you the best forever" Japan kemudian tersenyum lalu membawakan bolu dan lilin yang masih menyala di atasnya bertulisan 23th

Jerman : "Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Indo Happy Birthday!"

Italy : "Happy Birthday!"

Indonesia : " Oh ya allah ya allah" tangan kanannya mengelus elus dada

Netherland : "Here for you bunga maar yang cantik mirip hatimu yang indah"

Italy : "CIEEEEE! SUIT SUIT PRIKITIW!Awas ada Sule (?)"

Japan : "Kok Sule Ly?Harusnya awas ada Kiku dong!" Japan ngarep

Jerman : " Cieeee Japan udah ga pemalu lagi nih bang Kiku?"

Indonesia : "Bang Jerman harusnya gua yang bilang gitu gimana sih ah kacau,tapi makasih banget loh kawan kawan hiks hiks (baca:terharu)"

Italy : "Ia my friend"

Netherland : "oke"

Jerman : "Sip!"

Japan : "Ano...Aku juga u-um..sip!"

Italy : "Cieeee Kiku malu-malu lagi nih" *wink*

Japan : (U/U)

Indonesia : "Jerman juga hebat nyiapin pesta beginian" tangan Indonesia memegang tangan Jerman kemudian tersenyum

Jerman : "E-eh?" (U/U)

-THE END –

Yaps akhir yang bahagia namun kekonyolan mereka belum berakhir huahahahahaha :D

Tinggal kan Jejak REVIEW~~~


End file.
